7. TD:ESC - Finał - Music is Love!
7. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Finał - Minsk Arena - Mińsk - Białoruś ---- Na ekranach telewizorów europejskich widzów pojawia się oficjalne logo EBU oraz tegorocznego konkursu. Później, pojawia się widok z hali. Na krótko, gdyż po chwili pojawia się Opening Act. Pokazuje się film. Ubiegła zwyciężczyni, Luna wchodzi po schodach prowadzących na scenę. W ręku trzyma statuetkę konkursu. Podchodzi do złotego podestu umieszczonego na tylnim skraju sceny. Na jego szczyt prowadzą złote schody. Wchodzi po nich. Na samej górze, na walcowatym wydłużonym podeście kładzie statuetkę. Automatycznie włącza lampy oświetlające ją z każdej strony. '' ''Rozlega się zakulisowy głos. Felix: 'Hello, Europe! Witam na finale 7 edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest! Oto finaliści! ''Na scenę w kolejności startowej wchodzą poszczególni reprezentanci krajów. Felix przedstawia nazwy państw po angielsku, Celestia po francusku. Za ostatnią reprezentacją wchodzą prowadzący. 'Celestia: '''Witajcie ponownie! '''Felix: '''To już dziś. To tego wieczoru poznamy zwycięzcę tej edycji Porażkowej Eurowizji! '''Celestia: '''Felixie, wyjasnisz pokrótce jak wesprzeć swojego faworyta? '''Felix: '''Oczywiście! Każdy z was może zatelefonować lub wysłać smsa na podane na ekranie numery z końcówką/treścią smsa oznaczającą numer startowy danego kraju. Nie wolno oczywiście głosować na siebie. '''Celestia: '''Czas na głosowanie rozpocznie się chwilę po ostatnim występie. '''Felix: '''A teraz - let the competicion begin! ''Alpauz. Rozpoczynają się występy. 01. Plik:Slovakia.png Słowacja - Maddie - Hello Kitty thumb|left|335 px 02. Plik:Norway.png Norwegia - Thomas ft. Jose - In The End thumb|left|335 px 03. Plik:Georgia(ESC).png Gruzja - Katie & Sadie - All About Us thumb|left|335 px 04. Plik:Estonia.png Estonia - Sky - XXX 88 thumb|left|335 px 05. Plik:Azerbaijan.png Azerbejdżan - Izzy & Noah - Miracle thumb|left|335 px 06. Plik:UnitedKingdom.png Wielka Brytania - Duncan & Alejandro - Fairytale Gone Bad thumb|left|335 px 07. Plik:Hungary.png Węgry - Kenneth - A Sky Full Of Stars thumb|left|335px 08. Plik:Italy.png Włochy - Christina - Della Vene thumb|left|335 px 09. Plik:Sweden.png Szwecja - Porażkowi Bracia - Believer thumb|left|335 px 10. Plik:Switzerland.png Szwajcaria - Pearl - SuperLove thumb|left|335 px 11. Plik:Bosnia & Herzegovina.png Bośnia i Harcegowina - Drake ft. Nick - Castle of Glass thumb|left|335 px 12. Plik:Latvia.png Łotwa - Layla - Dare (La La La) thumb|left|335 px 13. Plik:Malta.png Malta - Echodrama - Cool Kids thumb|left|335 px 14. Plik:Poland.png Polska - Lukaninho & Drammatica - Lullaby thumb|left|335 px 15. Plik:Cyprus.png Cyprus - Ashley - Bitchin' Summer thumb|left|335 px 16. Plik:Ireland.png Irlandia - Annaliese ft. Ebony - Problem thumb|left|335 px 17. Plik:Monaco.png Monako - Crystal ft. Lightning - Dark Horse thumb|left|335 px 18. Plik:Slovenia.png Słowenia - Lai Chi - Disappointed thumb|left|335 px 19. Plik:Armenia.png Armenia - Avalon - Derniere Danse thumb|left|335 px 20. Plik:Netherlands.png Holandia - Lucy - Waves thumb|left|335 px 21. Plik:Finland.png Finlandia - Helen - I Love Rock & Roll thumb|left|335 px 22. Plik:Bulgaria.png Bułgaria - Beth & Heather - Fancy thumb|left|335 px 23. Plik:Moldova.png Mołdawia - One + Four + Six - Demons thumb|left|335 px 24. Plik:Lithuania.png Litwa - Kimberly - Chandelier thumb|left|335 px 25. Plik:France.png Francja - Chris & Josh - Revolt thumb|left|335 px 26. Plik:Belarus.png Białoruś - Vicey - Your Love thumb|left|335 px 'Celestia: '''Za nami już wszystkie występy! Czas rozpocząć głosowanie! '''Felix: '''10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2..1! EUROPE, START VOTING NOW! ''Aplauz. 'Celestia: '''Aby ułatwić wam głosowanie, przygotowaliśmy skrót piosenek: thumb|left|335 px '''Felix: '''Ostatnie chwile głosowania! '''Celestia: '''10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2...1! EUROPE, STOP VOTING NOW! '''Felix: '''Nasi techinicy już zliczają dla was głosy. '''Celestia: '''A dla was mamy specjalną niespodziankę. '''Felix: '''Przed wami zwyciężczyni Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji 2014 - Emmelie De Forest! thumb|left|335 px ''Ogromne brawa i aplauz. 'Celestia: '''Dziękujemy Emmelie! '''Felix: '''Czas przejść do najbardziej emocjonującej części naszego show! '''Celestia: '''Panie i panowie - mamy wyniki! ''Podchodzą do elektronicznej mównicy. '''Felix: '''Za chwilkę połączymy się ze wszystkimi krajami. Mniejsze punkty zostaną wyświetlone automatycznie. Na początek - Grecja, Holandia i Szwajcaria. Witaj, Dreamy! '''Dreamy: '''Dobry wieczór Mińsk! Dziękujemy za to fantastyczne show. Oto nasze top 3: *8 puntków dla Bułagrii! *10 punktów dla Malty! *12 puntków dla '''ESTONII! Celestia: '''Dziękujemy! Kolejne kraje to: Czechy Węgry i Portugalia. Głosy przekarze Marks! Witaj! '''Marks: '''Cześć, Mińsk! Oto trzy najwyższe noty: *8 puntków dla Mołdawii! *10 punktów dla Monako! *12 puntków dla '''FINLANDII! Felix: '''Dzięki! Czas na Albanię, Estonię i Bułgarię. Witaj, Jamnik! '''Jamnik: '''Siemano! Oto wyniki tychże krajów: *8 puntków dla Litwy! *10 punktów dla Finlandii! *12 puntków dla '''SZWAJCARII! Celestia: '''Dziękuję! Głosy płynące ze Szwecji, Macedonii i Malty przekaże producent fikcji, Milek! Witaj! '''Milek: '''Dobry wieczór Mińsk! Gratuluję zorganizowania tego cudownego show! Oto TOP 3 Szwecji, Malty i Macedonii: *8 puntków dla Bułgarii! *10 punktów dla Armenii! *12 puntków dla '''LITWY! Felix: '''Dziękujemy! Kolejne kraje to Austria, Islandia i Słowenia. Głosy przekaże nam Justtin! Siemasz! '''Justtin: '''Witam Mińsk! Oto głosy: *8 puntków dla Armenii! *10 punktów dla Słowacji! *12 puntków dla '''BUŁGARII! Celestia: '''Dzięki! Następne państwa to Irlandia, Armenia i Łotwa! Witaj, Ven! '''Ven: '''Dobry wieczór Europo, dobry wieczór Mińsk! Dziękuję za to wspaniałe show! Oto głosy: *8 puntków dla Szwecji! *10 punktów dla Finlandii! *12 puntków dla '''LITWY! Felix: '''Dziękujemy! Teraz połączymy się z Rafixem, który przekaże werdykt Litwy, Luksemburga i Niemiec! '''Rafix: '''Witajcie! Oto nasze głosy: *8 puntków dla Polski! *10 punktów dla Irlandii! *12 puntków dla '''SZWECJI! Celestia: '''Dzięki! Jesteśmy już na półmetku. Sprawdźmy tablicę wyników: '''Felix: '''Jak widzimy, walka idzie łeb w łeb. Czas na drugą część! Łączymy się z Yankesem, który ma wyniki Polski, San Marino i Włoch! '''Yankes: '''Dobry wieczór Mińsk! Dziękujemy za to fantastyczne show. Oto nasze top 3: *8 puntków dla Szwecji! *10 punktów dla Finlandii! *12 puntków dla '''WIELKIEJ BRYTANII! Celestia: '''Dziękujemy! Kolejne kraje to: Moładawia, Czarnogóra i Andora. Głosy przekarze Tomzacz! Witaj! '''Tomzacz: '''Cześć, Mińsk! Oto trzy najwyższe noty: *8 puntków dla Łotwy! *10 punktów dla Azerbejdżanu! *12 puntków dla '''GRUZJI! Felix: '''Dzięki! Czas na Norwegię, Bośnię i Hercegowinę i Monako. Witaj, DreamKiller! '''DreamKiller: '''Siemano! Oto wyniki tychże krajów: *8 puntków dla Łotwy! *10 punktów dla Francji! *12 puntków dla '''FINLANDII! Celestia: '''Dziękuję! Głosy płynące ze Francji, Wielkiej Brytanii i Azerbejdżanu przekaże Claudy! Witaj! '''Claudy: '''Dobry wieczór Mińsk! Gratuluję zorganizowania tego cudownego show! Oto TOP 3 Francji, Wielkiej Brytani i Azerbejdżanu: *8 puntków dla Bośni i Hercegowiny! *10 punktów dla Norwegii *12 puntków dla '''POLSKI! Felix: '''Dziękujemy! Kolejne kraje to Rosja, Chorwacja i Słowacja. Głosy przekaże nam Spectra! Siemasz! '''Spectra: '''Witam Mińsk! Oto głosy: *8 puntków dla Łotwy! *10 punktów dla Irlandii! *12 puntków dla '''MONAKO! Celestia: '''Dzięki! Następne państwa to Dania, Finlandia i Rumunia! Witaj, Rox! '''Rox: '''Dobry wieczór Europo, dobry wieczór Mińsk! Dziękuję za to wspaniałe show! Oto głosy: *8 puntków dla Wielkiej Brytanii! *10 punktów dla Polski! *12 puntków dla '''FRANCJI! Felix: '''Dziękujemy! Teraz połączymy się z Quaiem, który przekaże werdykt Serbii, Białorusi i Gruzji! '''Quai: '''Witajcie! Oto nasze głosy: *8 puntków dla Litwy! *10 punktów dla Holandii! *12 puntków dla '''SŁOWENII! Celestia: '''Czas na ostatnie, roztrzygające głosy! Darkander poda nam wyniki z Izraela, Cypru i Ukrainy! '''Darkander: '''Witaj Europo! Miło mi podać ostateczne głosy. A więc: *8 puntków dla Monako! *10 punktów dla Łotwy! *12 puntków dla '''AZERBEJDŻANU! 'Felix: '''Dziękujemy! Sprawdźmy tablicę wyników: '''Felix: '''A więc wszystko jasne! Zwycięzcą siódmej edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest jest FINLANDIA!!! ''Wielkie brawa publiczności. '''Celestia: '''Gratulujemy! Czy chcesz coś powiedzieć? Mikrofon jest twój! '''Zwycięzca: '''Nie wierzę że wygrałam. To niesamowite, juhu! Dziękuje wszystkim za głosy! '''Felix: '''Jeszcze raz brawa! Tymczasem my się żegnamy. Na koniec jeszcze raz zwycięzca! To była Totalna Porażka: Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji! Kategoria:7. TD:ESC - Odcinki